


Ever Ever After

by Rose_Morgan



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Morgan/pseuds/Rose_Morgan





	Ever Ever After

_ “You really don't have to come. I can just meet you outside the school.”  _ Haruhi’s voice floated out of Kasai’s cell phone, and the latter shook her head in amusement. 

 

“Don't be silly, Haruhi. I’m excited to come. Besides, I'm already here.” the older girl replied, glancing up at the sign to the music room. She hung up and put her phone in her pocket, before proceeding to open the door. The sight that greeted her was not the sight she was expecting, but at the same time it wasn't surprising. Haruhi had mentioned the club often outdid themselves.

 

“Kasai!” Haruhi stood up and waved, eliminating any chance Kasai had of leaving quietly. “Welcome to the club. Let me grab an extra chair so you can sit.” the smaller brunette said, and excused herself from her table so she could hunt for another seat. 

 

“Who are you?” Kasai was suddenly greeted by identical twins, who were eyeing her suspiciously. “You don't go here, that's for sure.”

 

“Uh, no, I-” Kasai began, but was interrupted by the twins. 

 

“Are you from Ouran University?”

 

“No. I'm a second year student at-”

 

“Kasai.” Kyoya appeared next to her, his binder and notebook tucked under one arm. 

 

“Kyoya?” Kasai was startled by the appearance of an old friend, though she couldn't help but smile at his presence. 

 

“Hikaru, Kaoru, this is Kasai Fujioka. She's a second year student at Takehaya High School, and Haruhi’s older sister. We went to middle school together.”

 

“You what?” the twins spoke in unison, looking at Kyoya as if he had three heads. 

 

“She's quite intelligent, and that earned her a place in our middle school. She would've attended our high school but the uniforms were not to her liking. She does, however, take extra credit classes here on certain days.” 

 

“....I haven't seen you in two years, and yet you've managed to sum up my education in less than five minutes.” Kasai said, looking slightly uneasy.

 

Kyoya simply smiled and offered his arm, which she took with no objections, and led her over to one of the couches. He helped her sit, before taking a place beside her. “It's nice to see you again, Kasai.” 

 

“It's nice to see you too, Kyoya.” Kasai agreed, smiling at the young man. “How have you been?” 

 

“I’ve been fine, busy as always.” Kyoya replied, pouring the girl a cup of tea. 

 

“I’m glad you’ve decided to let yourself have fun. You were focused purely on your studies for a long time.” Kasai recalled, sipping the tea after he had finished pouring. “You were so miserable. I wasn’t sure if you’d ever be happy.” 

 

“As long as Tamaki, the other hosts, and the guests are happy, then I am as well.” Kyoya said, setting his cup on the saucer. “You needn’t worry about me, Kasai. I assure you, I’m perfectly content with the way things are.” 

 

Kasai sighed, shaking her head at the young man. “I’ve always admired you, Kyoya, but sometimes I wish you would focus on the bigger picture.”

 

“The bigger picture? What do you mean?”

 

“What will you do once you’ve surpassed your brothers?” 

 

“Take over the family business, of course.”

 

“And what are you going to sacrifice in order to achieve that?”

 

“I’m not sure I understand.”

 

Kasai paused to consider her words, tapping her finger on her chin as she did so. When she finally organized the thoughts running through her head, she turned back to Kyoya, as she had been looking out at the rest of the room. “Will you have someone to be there to congratulate you on your success? Or will you be alone?”

 

“Oh, I see.” Kyoya blinked, a blank expression on his face. He smiled after a moment, and pushed his glasses up his nose. “You’re asking me if I plan to set romance aside until I surpass my brothers, correct?”

 

“Yes.” Kasai nodded, relieved that she had been able to convey her concerns. 

 

“As you know, you and I share a sexuality. Because of that, setting it aside isn’t necessary.” Kyoya replied, reminding her of a discussion they’d had in their last year of middle school. “And besides, I’ve already got my sights set on someone in particular.” 

 

“That’s good to hear. I’m happy for you.”

 

“Thank you. I appreciate it.” Kyoya returned the smile, before resuming observing the other hosts. The two of them sat like that for a while, enjoying each other’s company as they did homework without having to say anything. It wasn’t until the club hours ended and the others came over did they look up from their work. 

 

“Are you making an appointment for next time with Kyoya, princess?” Tamaki wondered, smiling down at the tall brunette. 

 

Kasai raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but returned the smile. “No, I’m not. We were just catching up. I haven’t seen him since middle school.” 

 

“Oh, how nice!” Tamaki smiled, oblivious to the fact that she lacked the academy’s uniform. 

 

“Everyone, this is Kasai. She’s my older sister.” Haruhi introduced, and everyone aside from the twins, who had met her earlier, and Kyoya, looked surprised. 

 

“My name is Tamaki Suoh. I'm the president of this club. Please, let me know if you need anything.” Tamaki kissed the top of Kasai’s hand, and Kyoya stiffened ever so slightly. 

 

“Oh, are you Haruhi’s boyfriend?” Kasai wondered, discreetly wiping her hand on her jeans.

 

“I-” Tamaki looked like a fish out of water, while Haruhi looked horrified. “No, I'm not. I'm her father.” 

 

“....Is he for real?” Kasai asked, looking to her sister for confirmation. 

 

“I'm afraid so.” Haruhi sighed. 

 

“You're Hikaru, right? And you're Kaoru?” the older girl pointed to each twin, guessing their identity correctly. 

 

“Yeah, that's right. I'm surprised you got it right on the first try. Nobody but Haruhi has done that before.” Kaoru nodded, shaking the girl’s hand after his brother had done so. 

 

“Well, you do have different voices.” Kasai shrugged, before turning her attention to the two remaining hosts. 

 

“My name’s Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey! This is my cousin, Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call him Mori! Right, Takashi?” Honey beamed.

 

“Mm.” Mori hummed, shaking the girl’s hand. 

 

“And this is Usa-chan.” Honey added, holding the bunny out to her. 

 

“Aw, he’s cute.” Kasai remarked, patting the bunny’s head. 

 

“So tell me, how did you end up going to middle school with Kyoya?” Tamaki wondered, taking a seat in the chair across from the couch. 

 

“I got a scholarship to the academy’s middle school. It would’ve allowed me to go to high school here, but I decided against that. Public high school is more my speed anyway. Plus, the girl’s uniform here is pretty ugly.” 

 

Haruhi let out a giggle at her sister’s remark. “By all means, sis, tell them how you really feel.” 

 

“Shut up.” Kasai rolled her eyes, though she didn’t bother to hide the grin on her lips. 

 

“Do you plan to go to Ouran University then?” Hikaru asked, resting his arms on the back of Tamaki’s chair. His twin was on the blonde’s other side, in the same position. 

 

“Actually, I plan to go to Harvard University and Harvard Medical School, since I want to be a doctor. My backups are Stanford University and Stanford Medical School, the University of Tokyo, and Kyoto University. After medical school I want to earn an MBA, since I’ve always been good at finance.” 

 

“A doctor and a businesswoman, huh? Your ambition is admirable.” Tamaki smiled, showing his compliment to be genuine.

 

“I owe a lot of it to Kyoya. He’s the one who encouraged me to do both, since originally I was only going to focus on one.” Kasai admitted, flashing a smile at the black-haired boy, who returned the expression. 

 

“You're a very intelligent woman, Kasai. It would've been a shame to see you pursue only one of the things that you're good at.” 

 

“Thanks, Kyoya. That means a lot coming from you.” Kasai said, crossing her legs as she took a sip of her tea. Kyoya had poured her a new cup before the others had joined them. 

 

“Tamaki, what do you think of Kasai being the club’s treasurer?” Kyoya proposed, and Tamaki blinked, before shrugging, the smile returning to his lips. 

 

“If she's as good at finance as you say, then I think it would be the perfect position for her.” 

 

“Kasai, tell me you're not seriously considering this.” Haruhi sweat-dropped, a cloud of gloom practically hanging over her head. 

 

“Why wouldn't I be? Being a treasurer of such a prestigious club would give my resume a boost, and impress universities. Plus, I get to spend more time with an old friend.” 

 

“Kill me.” Haruhi muttered, causing her sister to snort. 

 

“So it's settled then. Kasai, when would you like to start?” Kyoya said, opening his black book. 

 

“How about Friday? I have my extra credit classes at the campus university on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.”

 

“Friday will work just fine.” Kyoya nodded, writing down the information. 

 

“So tell me, is it true the only reason Haruhi is a host is because she broke an expensive vase?” Kasai inquired, looking at the others. 

 

“Well, that was the original reason.” Tamaki smiled, looking at the petite brunette with adoration. “Her debt still stands, of course, but we also like having her around. The club wouldn't be the same without her.” 

 

“Even though it wasn't the most conventional way of making friends, I'm glad it happened. Debt or no debt, these boys are here for you, Haruhi. That kind of loyalty is hard to find.” the taller brunette said, her attention now on her sister. 

 

Haruhi mumbled something that sounded like ‘what am I, cursed or something', before shaking her head and letting out a heavy sigh. “If you say so.”

 

“I do say so.” her sister ended the discussion, picking up her teacup and sipping the warm beverage, pinky extended. 

 

“Where'd you learn to do that?” Tamaki asked, pointing to Kasai’s finger. 

 

“I didn't?” Kasai glanced down at her hand, a confused expression on her face. 

 

“So no one taught you?”

 

“No. It's always done that, even when I was a little kid.” 

 

“You must be genetically refined then.” 

 

“And you must be insane if you think that a pinky extended is still a symbol of aristocracy.” 

 

“Kyoya, is that true?” Tamaki wondered, looking to his best friend. 

 

“It is in Japan and China, but I'm not sure about European countries.” Kyoya confirmed, closing his book and setting it on top of his laptop. 

 

Kasai looked pleased with herself as she placed her empty cup back on the saucer. She put her hand out to prevent Kyoya from pouring more, and stood, shouldering her purse and backpack. “I have to get going, but I'll see all of you on Friday.” she said, before leaning down and giving Kyoya a quick hug. “Thanks for the job.” she smiled, before straightening up and turning to Haruhi. “Ready to go?”

 

“Yeah. Let me get my stuff.” Haruhi nodded, and walked over to her table. She grabbed her book bag and slung it across her body, before returning to her sister. “I'll see you guys tomorrow.” 

 

“Bye everyone!” Kasai waved, her other hand on Haruhi’s shoulder as she led them out. 

 

“You handled them surprisingly well.” Haruhi noted, once the doors were shut behind them. 

 

“There wasn't really much to handle. I know Kyoya, Tamaki is like Dad, the twins just need to be kept in check, and Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai just kind of observe.” Kasai replied, tucking a piece of brown hair behind her ear. “Although, it seems to me that out of all of them Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki are the ones that cause the most chaos.” 

 

“Yeah, that's right. Everybody else just lets them do their thing. Kyoya-senpai indulges Tamaki-senpai most of the time, and Mori and Honey go along with everything.” 

 

“Are Kyoya and Tamaki close?”

 

“Yeah, they're best friends.” 

 

“They are?”

 

“It surprised me too. Maybe it's an ‘opposites attract' thing, though I don't necessarily believe in that.” 

 

“Maybe.” Kasai agreed, heading towards the subway. She couldn't wait until she was eighteen and able to drive. Tokyo’s public transportation was great, fantastic even, but she really wanted a car. “I guess that just goes to show how much things can change over the course of two years.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Back in middle school, I was Kyoya’s only friend. Any other friendships were for the sole purpose of maintaining or furthering social and political connections.” Kasai began, stepping into the subway car and grasping one of the metal bars hanging from the ceiling. “I often worried about what would happen to him after we graduated, and if he would continue to be a loner up until university.” 

 

“How come you never mentioned this to Dad or I? I never knew you knew Kyoya-senpai until today.” Haruhi wondered, her hand on one of the bars that was next to a seat, since she was too short to reach the ones on the ceiling. 

 

“Dad knew. He just didn’t say anything.” Kasai shrugged, adjusting her purse strap with her free hand. “But anyway, my point is that I’m glad Kyoya let someone else in. Even if that someone else is a little….what’s the word?”

 

“Obnoxious?”

 

“Eccentric.” 

 

“Now you’re just being nice.” Haruhi remarked, playfully rolling her eyes.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with being nice.” Kasai countered, her eyes drifting to the window, watching as their station came into view. She leaned against the pole behind her, lost in thought. Seeing Kyoya again had awaken feelings she had thought were long gone, and she wasn’t quite sure how to deal with them. She’d liked the boy since middle school, but had pushed those feelings aside because the timing hadn’t been right. Now that they were both in high school, however, she realized that she would have to act on them, or at least admit them, before graduation. After all, there was no guarantee they would end up at the same university, even if they were both aspiring medical students. 

 

“Kasai, we’re here.” Haruhi gave her sister’s hand a gentle tug, before leading them out of the subway car and up the stairs to the street. She didn’t say anything else until they reached the apartment, when she realized they had to talk about what to make for dinner. “We could make miso soup or ramen. I think we have enough ingredients. I’d suggest bigger plates, but we’d need to go grocery shopping in order to make those.”

 

“Why don’t we make both?” Kasai suggested, pulling out her key and opening the door. “We can store leftovers in the fridge and eat them for lunch or something.” 

 

“That’s a good idea.” Haruhi nodded, closing the door behind them. “Do you wanna make the ramen and I’ll make the soup?”

 

“Sounds good.” Kasai agreed, setting their bags by the door. She followed the younger girl into the kitchen, and grabbed an apron, ready to prepare dinner. “Hey, Haruhi?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thanks for letting me see the Host Club.”

 

“Oh. You’re welcome. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

 

“Yeah, me too.” 

  
  



End file.
